


I Wanna Know (Can You Show Me?)

by TonyPie17



Series: Strangers Like Me [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Clayton!Smaug, Gen, Gorilla!Company, Jane!Bilbo, M/M, Professor Porter!Gandalf, Tarzan!Thorin, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something's familiar about these strangers like me."</p><p>Thorin hadn't expected the sight that he saw when he'd followed the smoke in the jungle.</p><p>These creatures- these- these non-apes looked- like <i>him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Know (Can You Show Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Tarzan is a favourite movie of mine. My absolute favourite in fact. Thilbo is my OTP for life.
> 
> Take one cup of Tarzan.
> 
> Add a single teaspoon of curiosity.
> 
> Add Thilbo to taste.
> 
> Mix thoroughly.

The group was only three, but three was probably more than enough to overwhelm Thorin. He had never seen such creatures in the entirety of his life, and he liked to think he’d lived a very long life (he _knew_ he’d lived a pretty long life; his mother had told him so). But the creatures before him, he felt connected to them, connected in a way that startled him. His mother- she had never told him that there were others that- that- _looked like him_. He had always assumed that he was the only one of his kind.

The one waving around the weird stick- thing- it confused him- was saying something now, something Thorin couldn’t really make out. He did his best to listen in a bit more, and ended up directly behind the man, hidden in the trees still. Now he could hear the entire conversations perfectly. Though that didn’t mean he understood what they were saying.

The curly haired one, the shortest of the two, said something and Thorin felt like he didn’t need to know what he was saying to know that he was upset by the one with the stick. He didn’t know why, but he wished he could swoop down and comfort the curly-haired oddity, protect him if need be from that metal stick that-

_That fired lightning._

The creature with the stick had heard him snap a twig by accident and had swung the stick in Thorin’s direction, doing some weird movement with his finger before a loud noise sounded and nearly hit him dead in the chest. He was lucky his reflexes were faster than the creature’s and he managed to avoid the lightning that shot out of the end. He stayed hidden, even though his instincts warranted a flight or fight response, not wanting to be caught.

The tall one who had been inspecting Thorin’s family’s old nesting spot whirled on the one with the stick of lightning, shouting about- about _something_ and Thorin really wanted to know what it was. He turned his attention back to the curly haired one (how did his hair _do_ that? Thorin wanted to know so _badly_ ) who was now looking around.

Thorin stopped breathing when the creature looked his way, looking him directly in the eye. The creature tilted his head curiously, and for a moment Thorin considered himself caught, as the oddity had taken a step forward. However, Thorin’s cover was saved by a shout from the tallest one with grey hair and a pointed- what was that on his head? Thorin ached to reach out and touch it. He looked back to the strange being that had seemed to have spotted him, but he was already heading back towards the other two.

Thorin got further back in the trees, deciding to just watch from afar for a little longer. When he returned to the others, he would ask about these odd beings.

These strangers like him.


End file.
